


The Ones He Loves The Most

by meleonon



Series: The Journey [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Westeros, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: Part of the Journey universe where Jorah and Daenerys are happily married have two silver haired twins, Rhaella and Elaena. Introduces the third addition and includes ample amount of fluff and sweet moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Journey universe. I started writing this one since some people wanted to see a story about Jorah and Daenerys' child that was mentioned at the end of The Journey You Take. So I wrote nearly 14000 words of almost all domestic fluff of the Mormont family (sure there are a few more angsty moments within, but they are short and far in between).

“Grandpa? Grandpa?” Rhaella pestered for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour.

“What little cub?” Jeor sighed good-naturedly, turning his attention from the hospital room door to the silver haired, violet eyed girl sitting next to him, her legs dangling over the edge of the chair.

“When will our little brother arrive?” The four year old girl asked her grandfather again.

“He will arrive when he wants to Rhae, Grandpa already told you that.” Her twin told her, smiling sweetly at her grandpa.

The older twin huffed, kicking her legs with a sigh.

“But it’s so boring waiting. I want the baby to come _now_.” Rhaella complained to her sister and Jeor.

Jeor sighed, shaking his head affectionately.

She definitely was Jorah’s daughter, she loved to complain much like he had when he was a wee boy. Something that Jeor put an end to early, but he found himself unable and unwilling to do the same to his granddaughter.

“Grandpa?” The more reserved twin spoke up, blinking her blue eyes at him questioningly.

“What?” The one thing Jeor was immensely grateful with was the fact that their eye color was different. Beyond that, unless they talked or complained, Jeor wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between them.

Jorah and Daenerys thought it was adorable to dress them in matching outfits so they were mirror images, but it only made things harder for Jeor and the rest of the family to distinguish them at times.

“What is the baby’s name?” Elaena asked intrigued and Jeor shrugged.

“I’m not sure yet. Your mother and father need to name him first.” Jeor offered, even if it wasn’t the answer she had wanted.

They sat there for a while afterwards, the only sound in the waiting room was the thumping of Rhaella’s legs against the chair as she swung them in boredom.

“Grandpa?”

“Yes cub?” Jeor almost sighed when Rhaella spoke up again, he was tired as the baby had decided to send Daenerys into labor early in the morning and was taking its sweet time coming out.

“How’d our brother get into momma’s tummy?” She asked curiously, her tiny eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Jeor’s eyes nearly bugged out and he coughed, clearing his throat.

“That...is something you will learn when you are older little one.” He tried to avoid that conversation with her, he would leave that topic to Jorah and Daenerys to talk to her about.

“But I want to know now! How did papa put a baby in momma? Why didn’t he just keep him out so we didn’t have to wait?” Rhaella insisted, sitting up onto her knees and grabbing his arm with her small hand.

“A-ask your father about it later. I’m not sure why he did it.” Jeor knew he dodged that bullet when she sat down with a disappointed huff.

****

Daenerys panted, sweat running down her forehead as they placed the small bundle in her arms.

Looking down at the little boy’s scrunched up face as he yelled out to the world to let everyone know he was here, Daenerys felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“Hey there, I’m your momma.” She said quietly to her son, reaching up a finger to run it over his smooth red cheek.

He quieted at her voice, his tiny fingers clenching and unclenching against his chest.

Jorah shifted beside her so he could look down at the new arrival and Daenerys glanced up at him, watching the moment that her husband fell in love with the boy in her arms.

“He’s perfect.” Jorah whispered, running his hand over the tiny boy’s bald head, tears filling his eyes.

Daenerys agreed with him and she rubbed her thumb over their son’s smooth head.

“What color of hair do you suppose he will have? And his eyes?” She questioned, tilting her head back against Jorah’s chest.

He hummed, bending forward so he could place a kiss on the boy’s brow.

“I’m not sure, but I’m sure he’ll have your good looks.” Jorah smiled at her, running his fingers through her silver hair and kissing her softly.

“Or perhaps he’ll be devilishly handsome like his father.” She teased and patted his chest before returning her focus on the baby.

“Have you decided on a name?” Jorah questioned, meeting her unimpressed look and smiling when she rolled her eyes at him.

“Jorah, we need to name him together. We made him together, we name him the same way.” She argued, though she had a few options already.

“Is there one that you like?” He asked her, listening to the way the boy made a few cooing noises as he searched for food.

Daenerys shifted him so he could nurse, her eyes turning up to meet Jorah’s.

“Jorah.” She said, holding back the smile that fought to break out on her face as he looked at her questioningly, obviously waiting for to finish the sentence he thought she started, but when she offered nothing further, he grimaced as he realized what she was getting at.

“I...would prefer not. That would be confusing. You’d call out ‘Jorah’ and I’d have no clue which one you are talking to.” He told her honestly and she grinned, knowing that he wouldn’t want to have the boy named after him.

“Hmm, true true. _‘Oh yes, right there Jorah, hmm harder Jorah, yeesss just like that.’_ Or _‘Jorah, get your hands out of the toilet, it’s not a toy’,_ I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference either.” She cackled at his flabbergasted expression.

Clearing his throat and urging his face to stop burning in embarrassment at her words, Jorah focused on their son, ignoring her chuckles until she ran her hand down his arm.

“Fine, not Jorah.” She conceded after a moment, humming in thought as another one of her options came to mind.

“How does Jeorge sound?” Daenerys offered, smiling at the way he looked to her in surprise, his own smile growing on his face.

“Jeorge. You want to name him after my father?” Jorah was touched when she nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

“Jeorge it is then.” Jorah agreed with her, the smile on her face made her even more beautiful than she already was.

It still astonished Jorah to know that he was her husband and father of their three children.

The door opened, Rhaella and Elaena running in to greet the new baby, Jeor following them in more slowly and more composed.

“Can we see the baby!?” Rhaella begged excitedly, standing on her tiptoes by the side of the bed, her eyes searching the bundle of blankets for her brother.

“Calm down Rhaella. Yes you can meet your brother.” Daenerys told her daughter, moving the blankets around so Jeorge wasn’t so wrapped up, smiling at Jorah when he shifted the blankets to cover her bared breast when the blanket fell down further her chest.

“Aww, he’s so tiny.” Elaena cooed, standing on her toes and her fingers digging into the bed to keep herself up.

“He’s bald!” Rhaella pointed out, earning a huff from both her mother and father.

“He’ll grow hair eventually. Besides, you were bald when you were a baby too.” Jorah teased his daughter, even though she hadn’t been bald as a babe, but the way she glared up at him in disbelief made him chuckle.

“I was not! You’re lying papa.” She frowned, turning her attention back to her brother.

Jeor stood a distance away, trying to get a look at his grandson, but he couldn’t see the boy too well. Meeting his son’s gaze, he gave him a desperate look.

Bundling the boy into his arms, Jorah took the baby from Daenerys and walked over to his father.

“I assume you want to hold him?” Jorah stated, standing in front of the man that, before Daenerys had made them talk out their problems like grown men, he never spoke to without their conversation turning into an argument over something.

With a nod, Jeor took the boy from his son, cradling his grandson in his arms with a smile.

“His name is Jeorge.” Daenerys said from her bed, meeting her father-in-law’s shocked gaze with a gentle grin.

Jeor looked to Jorah to make sure that she wasn’t just teasing him and the affectionate expression on his son’s face told him she wasn’t joking about the babe’s name.

“You named him after me?” He asked in disbelief, his eyes returning to the boy in his arms.

“Yes we did, I hope you don’t mind. Jorah didn’t want me to name it after him.” Daenerys chuckled, meeting her husband’s loving gaze.

“I don’t blame him. Jorah’s mother wanted to name him Jeor Jr. I didn’t let her, filling out the birth certificate myself.” Jeor told them, earning a laugh from both of them.

“And I don’t mind at all, I’m honored that you’d name him after me.” The old man no longer could understand why he had spent years being mad at his son, for something that didn’t matter in the larger scheme of things.

If Daenerys hadn’t made them talk, Jeor knew that he wouldn’t be in this room, holding his third grandchild, the older two tugging on his pant leg begging him to let them see their brother again.

And he couldn’t imagine a world any different than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

“No Jeorgie, you don’t eat crayons. You color with them.” Rhaella informed her little brother, taking the crayon from his hand and showing him how to color with it.

Jeorge didn’t like that and started crying, holding out his pudgy arms to his mother when she came into the room.

“Now now, what’s wrong Jeorgie?” Bouncing the ten month old against her chest, Daenerys rocked him back and forth.

“He was eating the crayons. I was showing him how to use them correctly.” Rhaella told her mother in exasperation.

“He’s still a baby Rhae, he doesn’t understand a lot of things yet.” Daenerys said to her daughter, looking over at Elaena who was sitting quietly on the sofa and watching the exchange.

“Why don’t you two go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon.” Daenerys watched her two girls rush down the hallway and turned around to grin at Jorah as he came into the room, loosening the tie around his neck.

“You’re home. I didn’t hear you come in.” She let her eyes fall shut as he closed the distance between them to press a kiss to her lips.

“I just got home. Something sure smells good.” Jorah told her, grabbing Jeorge from her when the boy reached his chubby arms towards his father.

“Hey there Jeorgie, you’ve been a good boy today?” He bounced his son up and down, earning laughter from the boy.

“He’s been an angel. Rhaella and Elaena helped me with dinner.” Daenerys said, leading him into the kitchen so she could check on the casserole in the oven.

“Oh boy. Should I be worried?” Jorah chuckled softly, his eyes dropping to Jeorge’s violet gaze when the boy touched his face.

Daenerys laughed, slipping on the oven mitts and pulling the casserole dish out and setting it on the stove.

“Oh no, not at all. I didn’t let them put in the salt and pepper this time.” She said, stuffing the oven mitts back into the drawer and turning to smile at him, hiding her laugh as Jeorge tried to play his newest favorite game with his father.

The boy kept trying to shove his fingers into Jorah’s mouth to play what Daenerys had dubbed ‘Baby Dentist’, a game that Jeorge enjoyed greatly.

Rhaella and Elaena skipped into the kitchen, squealing happily when they saw their father and rushing over to wrap their arms around his waist in greeting.

“Hey there little cubs, you helped your mother out today?” Jorah asked, running his hand through both their hair before patting their cheeks as they nodded.

“We did.” Elaena said proudly, happy with her father’s affections.

“We helped make dinner.” Rhaella added with a bounce and a spin, her skirt flaring out around her before Jorah placed his hand on her head to calm her.

“That’s good. I’m sure dinner with be wonderful then.” Jorah couldn’t help but smile at the way both girls lit up at his praise, chuckling as he went to put Jeorge in his highchair.

They all chatted and laughed throughout dinner, all of them pleased to be able to sit down and spend time with one another.

The casserole had turned out better than even Daenerys had thought and she was quite pleased.

Jorah cocked his eyebrow at Rhaella curiously, watching as she sat up straighter and smiled sweetly at him when she noticed he was looking at her.

“Rhae, what are you doing?” He questioned, having watched her dig in her food and pull out chunks of chicken before slipping her hand under the table.

“Eating dinner Papa. Why, what are you doing Papa?” Her violet eyes glittered with the sparkle of someone who has been caught in the act.

Jorah bent over to look under the table and four sets of eyes looked over to him quickly, the cats licking their paws and rubbing them over their faces as if they were doing nothing.

Sitting back up, Jorah met his laughing daughter’s gaze unimpressed.

“Don’t be feeding the cats your dinner Rhaella. They’re going to get fat and besides, they have their own food.” Jorah huffed before bending down to pick up Jeorge’s sippy cup that the boy had knocked on the floor.

Giving the cup back to his son, Jorah watched as the boy threw it on the floor and leaned over the edge of the highchair to look at it wide-eyed.

“Uh oh.” Jeorge intoned, his eyes going up to meet his father’s exasperated gaze.

“Did you really just throw that on the floor again Jeorgie?” Jorah sighed in amusement before picking up the cup again and handing it to his son.

“Don’t drop it this time okay?” He said to his son, smiling back at the boy who was grinning widely at him.

“How was work today hun?” Daenerys asked, standing up to grab her and his plates from the table to take them to the sink.

“It was fine. Jon is taking to his new position like a natural, but I think he’ll need to harden himself up a bit before he is ready to take a leadership role.” Jorah had hired Daenerys’ nephew into the company recently and the young man was shaping up to be a good worker.

“That’s good. I’m glad.” She smiled, turning on the water in the sink and grabbing the girls’ plates when they brought them over to her.

“Uh oh.” The preemptive words had Jorah looking over to Jeorge right as the boy let his sippy cup loose and it fell to the floor again, the boy’s head peeking down to look at the cup so far away and untouchable until his father gave it back to him.

“Well now, look what you did Jeorgie. It’s on the floor, what are you going to do about it?” Jorah snorted, raising an eyebrow at the boy who looked at him wide-eyed.

When Jorah didn’t immediately pick up the cup, Jeorge looked down at it again, his pudgy arm reaching out for it before he looked back at his father.

“Uh oh.” Jeorge repeated, his hand stretched out towards the cup while his eyes met his father’s.

“Uh oh indeed.” Jorah said, reaching down and grabbing it when he noticed the boy’s eyes starting to water in a way that told him that if he didn’t do something quick, his son would start crying.

Handing the cup back to Jeorge, he watched for a moment as the boy took a drink from the cup and then launched it from his highchair onto the floor again.

“Uh oh.” Jorah said with a bemused sigh, meeting his son’s violet eyes.

“Uh oh.” The boy repeated in agreement, looking down at the cup longingly.

*****

Kids played inside the noisy classroom, the sounds of desk chairs scraping against the laminate floor and the high pitched squeals of excited children as they met new friends.

Some kids clung to their parent’s legs, not wanting them to leave them in this strange place, their eyes watering with tears as their parents told them it was okay, that they’d have fun and they would pick them up at three o’clock.

“Sweetheart, don’t cry. It’s just kindergarten and school gets off at three.”

Daenerys tried to sooth her teary-eyed husband as they watched their two daughters skip off to the train table where a few other kids were playing, introducing themselves and making quick friends.

“I know...it’s just...” Jorah sighed, turning over to his wife and taking Jeorge from her when she handed the boy over.

“You don’t want them to grow up so fast.” Daenerys finished for him with a nod, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

“Aye. That I don’t.” He agreed melancholically, his gaze returning to the twins who were already deep in some game with the kids in their class.

“Come on, let’s go home. It looks like they will be just fine here.” Daenerys grabbed her husband’s arm and had to drag him away from the classroom, his eyes not wanting to leave his daughters.

Once he was far enough out of the room that he couldn’t see the girls, he turned towards Daenerys, his eyes sad.

“They will be fine Jorah.” She reassured him, looping her arm through his.

They returned home, settling Jeorge down for his nap before they both sat down on the couch, Daenerys shifting close to him so she could wrap her arms around him and lay her head against his shoulder.

The silence they found themselves in was comfortable as they just enjoyed the company of the one they loved.

“It’s quiet.” Jorah eventually said, realizing that it was an odd occurrence now that they had three children.

Daenerys laughed softly, nodding her head and shifting closer to her husband.

“It is. It’s kind of nice.” She said quietly, tilting her head up to look at him, her eyes meeting his.

Jorah hummed in agreement, glancing over at the clock and realizing that they had nearly about seven hours before they had to be out to get the girls from the bus stop.

Daenerys realized that fact too, her mind coming up with something very enjoyable to do to pass the time.

Running her hand from where it was on his waist to his upper thigh, Daenerys shifted so her breasts were pressed into his arm, kissing his jaw a few time.

“Jeorge is taking a nap, the girls are gone, it’s just you and me right now love.” She whispered into his ear, taking delight at the way he shivered and turned his gaze on her.

He glanced in the direction of their son’s room for a moment before she turned his head back to her, her lips finding his as she crawled into his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck.

“We haven’t had the chance to be intimate in a long time Jorah...” Daenerys pointed out, rolling her hips against his and breaking his resolve.

They didn’t end up making it back to the bedroom before they had finished their love making each other’s arms, Daenerys’ loud cry of passion waking Jeorge up, his cries echoing down the hallway.

Come three in the afternoon, Jorah and Daenerys were waiting at the bus stop, Jeorge babbling and playing with his father’s beard.

The bus pulled up and the door opened, the two silver haired girls hopping down the steps before running over to their parents.

“Momma! Papa! We’re home!” Each girl launched herself at one of their parents, their arms wrapping around their waist joyfully.

“Did you girls have a good day at school?” Daenerys asked her daughters, holding onto Rhaella as the girl hugged her.

“We did!” They both answered, neither of them releasing their captive parent as they walked back to the house.

“What was your favorite thing you did today?” Jorah asked, running his free hand through Elaena’s hair and looking down at her with a smile.

“We got to play outside at the playground! There’s so many toys there and they are so big!” Rhaella explained to her parents like she expected them to not know about the playground equipment.

“I liked it when we got to color pictures of our family.” Elaena added, leaning her head against Jorah’s hip as they walked into the house.

“I’m glad to know you had fun at school.” Daenerys smiled as they both nodded vigorously, bouncing around energetically.

“Can we go back tomorrow?” Rhaella asked and her twin echoed the sentiment, looking between their parents pleadingly.

“Yes, you can go back tomorrow and the day after that.” Daenerys chuckled, surprised yet glad that they were enjoying going to kindergarten.

She looked over at Jorah, meeting his eyes with a gentle smile. He had seemed to have a harder time letting them go and she got the feeling it was going to be even worse when little Jeorge started school.

*****

Quietly shutting the car door behind her, Daenerys locked her car and made her way up the driveway to the house, the automatic lights coming on as she got closer.

She slid the key into the lock, unlocking the front door and slipping inside the dark and almost silent house.

It was later than she had expected to make it home from work today, Jorah had the day off and had stayed home with the kids.

Tossing her purse on the bench near the entrance, Daenerys walked into the living room, the glow of the television and the quiet murmuring from whatever movie had been left on had her smiling softly.

As she rounded the corner of the couch, she froze as a wide grin broke across her face at the sight that greeted her.

Jorah was laying on his back on the couch, Jeorge fast asleep on his father’s chest with his head nuzzled underneath the older man’s chin. The twins were sandwiched on either side of him, their arms spread across Jorah’s waist and their silver hair spilled over their faces onto him.

If that hadn’t been enough, all four cats were using his legs or any free section of her husband as a pillow.

Jorah snored softly, looking content where he was and Daenerys was hard pressed to wake them.

Walking over to them, she kissed his forehead and turned to search for a blanket to put over the four of them, but after she found a fuzzy blanket and went to lay it over her family, she met Jorah’s sleepy blue eyes.

“You’re home.” He whispered quietly as to not wake the children.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She replied just as softly, the blanket still in her hands.

“It’s fine. Besides, if I sleep like this I’m sure I’ll regret it in the morning.” She didn’t doubt it one bit, so she carefully picked up Jeorge from where he was asleep, the young boy barely stirring in her arms.

Shifting himself out of the grasp of the two girls, Jorah pushed himself up off the couch, his back and hips cracking. He turned and hoisted Rhaella and Elaena up and carried them to their room while Daenerys settled Jeorge in his own bed.

They met back up in their own room, Daenerys slipping into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

“How was work today?” Jorah asked quietly, embracing her in his arms and resting his forehead against hers, his eyes full of his adoration of her.

“It was fine, longer than I expected.” She chuckled softly, it was odd for her since he was typically the one coming home late so it was different when it was the other way around.

“How were the kids?” Daenerys asked, knowing that on the days she watched them, they were either all little angels or they were hell on wheels.

“They behaved themselves mainly.” Jorah said with a breathy laugh, a laugh she cocked her eyebrow at for him to elaborate.

“Rhaella decided to ask me why I put Jeorgie in your belly and that was a conversation I was not prepared for at all.” Daenerys laughed out loud, covering her mouth with her hand when it echoed in the silent house.

She could only imagine the expression on her husband’s face when their daughter brought it up.

_“Papa?”_

_“Yes Rhae? What’s up little cub?”_

_“Why is it that you put Jeorgie in momma’s tummy? Couldn’t you have just left him outside so we didn’t have to wait for him in the hospital?”_

_Jorah would have stared at her, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to figure out where in the world this had come from. Jeorge had been born over a year ago and she was only now bringing this question up?_

_“Well...you see...Jeorge was...very tiny and needed to grow.” Jorah would have rubbed his jaw then, his hand running through his stubble as he was wont to do when he became nervous._

_“Where did you find him then? Where did he come from?” Her daughter’s bright curious gaze would have been staring up at the man who was slowly growing redder in embarrassment._

_“I...the grocery store.” Spewing out some stupid answer that no one in their right mind would have accepted, he’d pat his daughter on the head and hope she didn’t ask any more about the topic._

_“The grocery store? I’ve never seen babies in the grocery store before.” She’d look at him skeptically and Jorah would grow wide eyed again, trying to come up with a logical answer for his illogical excuse._

_“It’s...because they are so small, you have to know where to look for them and they keep them a secret...that only adults know about.” Rhaella would look at him strangely, his demeanor seeming off to her but she wouldn’t question him about that._

_“Okay...but why did you put him in momma? Couldn’t you have grown him?” Jorah would cough in surprise, covering his reaction up by running his hand over the back of his neck._

_“No, you see...only mommas can carry babies.” He’d get this pleading look on his face, silently begging his daughter to stop asking him about this, but she wouldn’t notice._

_“Then what use do papas have?” She’d look at him like he’s lying to her about something and he’d take a long time answering, making her more suspicious of his answer._

_“We...make sure that the mommas are kept happy and to love our little cubs.” She’d smile at him, hugging him around the waist and tilt her head up at him adoringly._

_“I love you too Papa.” Jorah would sigh, wrapping his arm around her and thanking the gods that the conversation was finally over._

“I’m sure you managed the conversation like a big boy.” Daenerys teased lightly, knowing her husband well enough to know pretty much exactly how the conversation had went.

“I...uhh...yeah. It was great.” Jorah chuckled nervously, not meeting her eyes until she turned his face to her using her palm.

“What did you tell her?” She questioned him, curious to know how well she truly knew him and how’d he react in this situation.

His eyes dropped down to the floor as he swallowed before his gaze returned to her face sheepishly.

“I told her we picked him up at the supermarket and he was too small and he needed to grow.” He looked shocked when she burst into laughter, her head resting on his chest.

“Of course you did love.” She chuckled, trying to quiet herself so she didn’t wake up any of the kids.

Her husband could be predictable at times, but she loved him more for it. Of course, he had his moments of spontaneity and his surprises were always a welcome gift that were heartfelt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so this chapter isn't entirely fluffy and it's a bit on the shorter side, but I promise the next chapters return to the fluff :)

Daenerys wrapped her arm around her husband, leaning into his side as they watched their three kids play at the park.

Three year old Jeorge was toddling around the playground after his older sisters, his raggedy teddy bear trailing behind him in the dirt while he called out for ‘Ella’ and ‘Laena’, his pudgy fingers reaching out towards them as they skipped circles around him, always just out of his touch.

“I’m glad they all get along so well.” Jorah told her, kissing the top of her head and feeling her shift closer to him.

“Yeah, me too. Then again, they all have their papa’s soft heart.” She giggled, poking him in the side when he grunted.

“Soft heart?” He repeated questioningly, shifting back to look down at her.

“Yes, you have a soft heart Jorah. You’re like a big fluffy teddy bear under all that gruffness.” Daenerys informed him very matter-of-factly, grinning when he huffed amusedly.

“I’m not a teddy bear.” Jorah objected, though he figured she knew what she was talking about and wouldn’t say something like that to hurt him.

“Yes you are love.” She replied, sitting up straighter when she saw Jeorge fall in the grass, relaxing when the boy stood back up and continued playing like nothing had happened.

Jorah turned his head to say something to her, but before he could open his mouth to speak, his face fell and he went pale.

“Jorah?” Another woman’s voice said from Daenerys’ side, her voice incredulous.

Daenerys looked over at the woman, taking in her appearance.

She was taller than she was, her long blonde hair flowing down her back and her bright blue eyes glittered in the sunlight and lit up her pale, unblemished face.

“Long time no see.” The woman said flirtingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder before she crossed her arms underneath her chest, purposefully puffing out her large breasts that weren’t all that covered by her low cut shirt.

“Aye, and it still somehow seems too short a time.” Jorah eventually replied, shifting in his seat on the park bench.

“Oh come on JoBo, don’t be that way.” She pouted and Daenerys frowned deeply at the use of the nickname, albeit she thought it sounded stupid and preferred her chosen ‘bear’ and ‘knight’ nicknames.

“Don’t call me that.” Jorah sighed, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair, which told Daenerys that he was really uncomfortable and nervous.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here...but perhaps we could go out for drinks and we could catch up.” The sultry woman cocked her eyebrow at him, never once did she look in Daenerys’ direction.

“Are you serious Lynesse? No, absolutely not.” Jorah scoffed, wrapping his arm around Daenerys’ shoulder, which finally made the blonde notice her.

“I’m here with my wife and children and I don’t want anything more to do with you.” He told her, picking up on the way that Daenerys had tensed beside him, her fury at the woman filling her as she was finally face to face with the woman that had broken her husband before she had met him.

“Oh come on Jorah, I wasn’t asking you to marry me again. I just wanted us to get coffee or dinner sometime.” Lynesse rolled her eyes, cocking her hip out petulantly.

“Look, he told you ‘no’ already, so just leave him alone.” Daenerys nearly growled at the other woman, narrowing her eyes at Lynesse when she glared at her.

“Stay out of this bitch, no one was talking to you.” Lynesse snarled at the silver haired woman, her eyes snapping to Jorah when he stood up and got in her face.

“Never call her that again. You are so lucky that I’m not one to hit women...not even you. Get out of here Lynesse.” Jorah growled like the bear he was, standing up against Lynesse for the first time that he could remember.

“Oh come on Jorah, you honestly think she married you because of your ‘charming looks and adorable personality’? The only reason someone like her would marry an ugly sop like yourself is for your money, I found that you were always willing to give whatever you had.” Lynesse spat back at him, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed angrily.

Daenerys hauled back and punched the other woman in the face, earning an outraged cry from her and a surprised look from her husband.

“Jorah may not hit women, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t.” She told the blonde girl, smirking as she covered her nose which had started to bleed from the blow.

“If you ever talk about my husband like that again in my presence, you’ll need a professional face surgeon to fix your face after I’m done with you.” Daenerys clenched her fists by her side, glaring at Jorah’s ex-wife as she shot another dirty look at him before she left them alone.

“Are you okay?” Jorah asked, turning to Daenerys after he watched Lynesse storm off, his expression one of worry and pride.

“Yeah, I’m good. You?” Reaching out her hand, she rested her palm on his cheek, her chest heaving with adrenaline.

“I’m fine. Didn’t expect to see her ever again honestly, so that was a very unpleasant surprise.” He huffed, sitting back down on the bench and pulling her down with him.

“She’s a bitch. I have no idea what you saw in her.” Daenerys sighed, leaning into his side and grabbing his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

He was quiet for a long while as they watched the kids go down the slide, the girls urging Jeorgie to slide down on his own, the boy panicking when he dropped his teddy bear and watched it fly down the slide to his sisters.

“Honestly Daenerys, I don’t know what I saw in her either. A pretty face I suppose.” Jorah eventually answered and she looked to him, her eyebrows narrowed.

“A pretty face? That was all it took for you to marry her?” She asked, frowning at him as she sat up.

Jorah looked at her in surprise, wondering where this change in attitude came from before it hit him in the face like a dead fish.

“Daenerys, you know that I love you more than life itself and I didn’t marry you because of your appearance. With Lynesse, I was lonely and was coming off of a ten year marriage where my wife had died and she...” Jorah sighed and Daenerys could see him close in on himself, which wasn’t what she had meant to do when she expressed her momentary reservations about what he had said.

“She acted sweet and flirty and I fell for it. I was drunk and I took her maidenhead while she was still young and honor made me ask for her hand in marriage so I didn’t dishonor her or her family. I didn’t mean for that to sound...” He started to ramble, a sure sign that he was becoming panicked and reverting back to being unsure of himself.

So Daenerys grabbed his face and kissed him firmly, cutting him off and not letting him finish.

“It’s fine Jorah, I understand, don’t worry.” She told him, meeting his blue eyes and resting her hand on his cheek. “I love you Jorah.”

Kissing him again, she was grateful when she felt him relax again and Daenerys knew that everything was better now.

“NO!”

Breaking apart, Daenerys and Jorah looked over in the direction that the loud yell had come from, seeing the girls facing off with a bigger boy, Jeorge standing behind them, his arms wrapped around his teddy.

“Uh oh, what’s going on?” Daenerys started to stand, but before she could, she watched as Rhaella kicked the boy in the shin as hard as she could then burst into tears and run towards her parents, Elaena and Jeorge trying to follow their sister.

The moment the boy stepped in front of his three year old son and grabbed the boy’s teddy bear, Jorah shot to his feet and made his way to them, intercepting Elaena on her way over to him.

“Let him go.” Jorah barked at the thirteen year old boy, towering over the kid and glaring at him fiercely, his hand resting on his son’s head when Jeorge ran over to him and buried his tear stained face in his pant leg.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, meeting the kid’s scared shitless expression.

“He was making fun of our hair color and our eyes.” Rhaella informed him, sniffling as Daenerys brought her over.

“Really now? You want to complain to me about this then?” Jorah growled at the boy, frowning when the boy shook his head, his eyes wide in fear.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Another man’s voice called out, coming over to the group and hug his son, the bully, facing down Jorah.

“Your son was bullying my daughters and son.” Jorah turned his attention to the boy’s father, watching as he asked his son if Jorah was telling the truth and the boy lied through his teeth that he would _never_ do something like that.

“He did though! He’s lying!” Rhaella yelled out when the boy lied, gripping onto Daenerys’ skirt and glaring at the boy.

The boy’s father looked between Jorah and Daenerys for a moment before meeting Jorah’s gaze.

“Don’t you think she’s a bit young for you old timer?”

“Jorah don’t!” Daenerys cried out, reaching out to grab his arm when he stepped towards the other man in anger.

“Let’s just go home.” She urged, picking up Rhaella and watching as Jorah picked up the other two, shooting the man and his son a look before he joined Daenerys, both ready to return home.

On the ride home from their day in the park, Daenerys started giggling, earning a curious look from Jorah.

“What’s so funny?” He questioned, glancing in the rearview mirror and seeing all three of the kids sitting happily in the back.

“Like I said earlier, you can be a teddy bear, but there are other times when your inner grizzly bear comes out.” She explained, earning a huff of a laugh from him

“Aye, but only when I’m protecting my family...or loving my family.” He acquiesced, silently agreeing that, perhaps, there were times that he was a soft hearted teddy bear while others the grizzly in him awakens and protects the ones he loves the most.


	4. Chapter 4

On any normal day, Jorah was the first one in the house to wake up. He’d slip out of bed, scooting around the four cats that insisted on sleeping with him and Daenerys each night, sometimes he’d have to shove one or two, typically Longclaw and Viserion, off his chest and receive an unamused cat stare before he could get up.

He’d go downstairs and make up a pot of coffee, taking his black while he grabbed the daily newspaper from wherever the paper boy had thrown it on that particular day, occasionally he would have to dig through the rose bush at the front to retrieve the paper as he cursed the boy or man or girl...whoever delivered it each morning as he pulled his hand out with cuts from the thorns and stomped back to the kitchen to read whatever dribble they had printed that day.

Finishing his coffee and pouring himself another cup, he would turn and find Daenerys standing in the doorway wearing one of his shirts that barely covered the tops of her thighs as she rubbed her eyes and ran her hair through her messy hair (that of course was his fault and would never cease to bring a smirk to his face as he realized it).

They would greet each other a good morning and Jorah would pour her a cup of coffee, stirring in two generous spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of milk before handing it to her and getting a grateful kiss for his effort.

Together, they would start making breakfast and talk of any plans they had for the day.

Many days, Jorah had work and wouldn’t be off until the evening. Other days, once the girls and later Jeorge got older and less dependent, Daenerys would be work part of the day at the family company by her husband’s side after they dropped the kids off at Grandpa Jeor’s house.

The kids would slowly make their way into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes with their small fists and yawning deeply as they came over to hug their parents good morning before taking their seats at the table.

That was any normal day in the Mormont household, but today wasn’t _any normal _day.

Jorah, shoving Longclaw and Viserion off his chest and receiving two unamused grunts from them, got out of bed, putting on his pants that were on the floor next to the bed before heading into the kitchen where Rhaella and Elaena were sitting at the table, both bouncing with excitement.

“Good morning Papa!” They greeted in unison, smiling widely when he passed by them and kissed the tops of their heads.

“Morning my cubs. You two are up early.” He said, grabbing the coffee pot and filling the machine up with water and coffee before switching it on.

“Yes, we are because today is special.” Rhaella pointed out, glancing at her twin sister excitedly.

“Do you remember why today is special Papa?” Elaena asked, her blue eyes glittering as she swung her legs over the edge of the chair, watching as Jorah scrunched his face up in thought.

“Hmm...let me think...” Running his hand over his stubbly chin, he cocked his head to the side in mock thought.

“Oh! I know! It’s Saturday.” He smiled at the way Rhaella and Elaena scoffed and shook their heads.

“No, not that!” They said together as they shook their heads in a mirror image of the other.

“Ah, no?” Jorah leaned against the counter and stared at his daughters as he hummed thoughtfully.

“Oh, right, now I remember! Your favorite movie is playing on the television today, the one about the flying lizards.” Jorah said and awaited the onslaught of outcries from them as he turned around to pour himself a cup of coffee and smiled when he wasn’t disappointed.

“No! That’s not it either! And they’re called dragons Papa, not flying lizards.” Rhaella pouted in irritation with a groan.

“Papa! Do you not remember?” Elaena asked, sounding heartbroken.

Setting his coffee cup down, he went over to them and kissed both their foreheads.

“Of course I remember. Happy birthday my little cubs.” He finally said what they had been waiting for, smiling affectionately when they both broke out in huge grins.

“Happy birthday sweethearts.” They all looked over to Daenerys as she entered, still looking as disheveled as she did on any normal morning as she placed a kiss on each of their cheeks, starting with her girls before giving one to her husband.

Jorah, as per the usual, fixed his wife her coffee and got his morning ‘thank you’ kiss from her.

“Can we have a cup?” Rhaella asked sweetly, looking at her father when he snorted and shook his head.

“No, you don’t need coffee, besides, it stunts your growth.” Jorah told them in response, the thought of giving the hyperactive eight year old girls coffee gave him shivers.

“What does that mean?” Elaena asked curiously, looking between her mother and father.

“It means that if you drink coffee, then you won’t grow tall.” Jorah explained as he sat down next to them at the table, meeting their thoughtful eyes.

“Is that why momma is so short? But...then why are you so tall? You drink coffee.” Rhaella questioned, watching as Jorah choked into his coffee and looked at her in surprise, his eyes going to Daenerys when she started laughing.

“Yep, I’m so short because I drank coffee when I was your age. Your father...” Daenerys told them with a mischievous smile, meeting Jorah’s gaze.

“Your father is half bear, so that’s why he’s so big.” She finished telling their twins, her smile growing at the way their eyes lit up in understanding.

“Is that why Papa is so hairy and calls us his ‘cubs’?” Elaena asked brightly, looking at her mother when she burst into a fit of laughter.

Daenerys met Jorah’s eyes mirthfully, silently apologizing with her expression in case she offended him in any way, but the amusement and affection in his blue eyes told her that he found as much humor in her statement that she did.

“It is, it’s also why I like fish and honey and berries so much.” Jorah told them, playing along and grinning at the way they giggled.

Jeorge waddled in, dragging his teddy bear along the floor tiredly as he made his way to his mother, resting his forehead against her thigh.

“Good morning Jeorgie.” Daenerys greeted softly to her four year old son, resting her hand on top of his silver haired head.

Bending down, she picked up the young boy, meeting his bright violet eyes with a smile.

Together, they all worked on breakfast, making different shaped pancakes and using either chocolate chips or blueberries as tools for face making.

The girls, their mother included, couldn’t help but giggle at the pancake they were finishing up for Jorah.

Rhaella had gotten a puppy dog shaped pancake, Elaena a cat shaped one. Jeorgie had wanted a pony, but it hadn’t turned out to look much like a pony at all, but he didn’t seem to mind and was already halfway through eating his.

Daenerys got a dragon that ended up looking like a roundish blob with blueberries all around its head and chocolate chip eyes and nostrils.

Naturally, the girls had decided that Jorah needed a bear shaped pancake, but instead of doing just the face like they had done for all the others, they attempted to do the entire body...which didn’t turn out too well.

The bear had a huge head first off, the chocolate chip eyes were wonky and the blueberry nose hadn’t ended up in the right spot. Second off, the body was lumpy and fat so the short legs made the bear look stumpy, something that Rhaella and Elaena got a good laugh about.

“Here you go Papa!” Elaena placed the pancake in front of her father, smiling at the way he stared at it in confusion.

“Thank you girls.” He offered, figuring that was the safest route to go.

“Do you know what it is?” Rhaella asked, rocking on her feet with her hands grasped behind her back.

“It’s a pancake.” Jorah replied like a smartass, making the twins roll their eyes.

“No duh Papa. Do you know what it is supposed to be?” Rhaella tried again with a sigh, her smile returning after a moment though.

Jorah stared down at it, trying to figure it out so he didn’t offend them, but for the life of him, he couldn’t.

“It’s a...turtle.” He said after a long while, earning a group of laughter from the girls and his wife.

“No Papa! It’s a bear.” Elaena told him and Jorah squinted at the pancake trying to see it, but still couldn’t.

“Ah...I see it now. It’s a bear that had its ears taken off.” Jorah lied with a smile, watching as all three of the girls came over to see what he was talking about before they started laughing as they realized he was right, the bear’s ears were missing.

They were in the middle of eating breakfast, all of them nearly finished with their pancake when the doorbell rang.

“Ah, that must be Grandpa.” Jorah stated, standing up from his seat but was beaten to the punch by the birthday girls.

“Girls, sit down and finish your breakfast!” He called out to his daughters, smiling at the way they returned with a glower to sit down and try to finish their food as fast as they could.

It gave Jorah time to open the door, his eyes widening when he was met with, not only his father and two of his cousins, but three big presents.

“I...agreed to one.” Jorah told his father, meeting Jeor’s sheepish grin and frowning at the way he shrugged his shoulders.

“The more the merrier, ey Jorah?” Jorelle chuckled as she walked past her cousin into the house, Dacey following right behind her sister.

Daenerys came into the living room, having much of the same reaction Jorah did when she saw the guests.

“Oh boy...uhh...this is...” Daenerys chuckled, looking at Jorah with an amused expression.

“Puppies!” Rhaella, Elaena and Jeorge came into the living room, all of them shocked to see the three large puppies that their grandfather had brought.

Running over to them, they each wrapped their arms around a pup, laughing when the dog licked their faces enthusiastically.

“I thought you said it would be one puppy Jorah.” Daenerys said as she made her way over to her husband.

“I did. I also thought it would be...smaller.” Jorah huffed and looked at his father.

“They’re Russian bear dogs.” Jeor told him, still not explaining why there were three of them, though Daenerys thought that the breed was a funny choice.

Jorelle and Dacey chuckled guiltily and Jorah looked to them suspiciously.

“Okay, so there’s a funny story as to why we ended up with three. Uncle Jeor bought one, but didn’t tell us he already did. So I went out and got one before they were all adopted.” Jorelle told her cousin.

“I went to the pound after work and saw that there was only one from the litter left and figured I needed to pick it up before someone else did.” Dacey chuckled and motioned to the one that she had brought.

“Besides, there are three puppies and three children. It works out fine doesn’t it?” Jeor attempted to sway his son to keep the dogs, not wanting to keep one himself nor send it back to the pound.

Jorah and Daenerys looked at the kids and saw the way they smiled brightly and laughed happily as they played with the pups before looking at one another.

“I suppose it does.” Jorah agreed reluctantly with a sigh and Daenerys shrugged in agreement, laughing as, once again, Jorah didn’t complain about the additions sprung on him.

Speaking of which, the cats stalked curiously into the room, wondering what in the world was making such a ruckus, their tails puffing up when they saw the puppies.

“Gods, you still have that old fucker?” Jeor grunted when he saw Longclaw, the old cat’s muzzle now sported grey fur and had arthritis in his wrists, but it didn’t seem to slow him down all that much.

“Aye, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion keep him on his toes and keep him from being lazy.” Jorah chuckled as all four cats drew closer to the dogs, sniffing at them suspiciously.

It was all fun and games until the dogs noticed the cats and decided they were interesting and wanted to check them out.

The cats scattered out of the room, fur flying as their paws scrabbled at the hardwood floor as they fled.

Rhaella and Elaena had invited their friends from school and around noon, the other guests started showing up to their birthday party.

“Happy birthday you two!” Missandei hugged both of them, handing them each a wrapped present and smiling widely when they hugged her back with their thanks.

“Thank you Aunt Missi!” They both grinned at their mother’s friend before they, like typical kids, got distracted by another set of guests.

“I can’t believe you little ankle biters are already eight years old!” Doreah laughed as she came into the house, smiling at Daenerys before handing the girls a bag that was covered in glitter.

“Sometimes I can’t believe it myself.” Daenerys said to Doreah before turning to Irri and Jhiqui and greeting the both of them.

“Thank you guys for coming.” She told her friends that she admittedly hadn’t seen much of since she married Jorah and they started having children.

“Any opportunity to see you Dany is always a good one.” Jhiqui said and handed the present she and Irri had gotten the girls together.

“Happy birthday Rhaella and Elaena. I’m sure our present will be the best.” Jhiqui laughed, her gaze meeting Jorah’s when he came over to say hello.

“Yes, yes it is known. Ours is the best.” Irri added confidently.

“Sorry girls, they got puppies, so that will be hard to beat.” Jorah chuckled at their surprised expressions.

“Damn it, I guess we will have to top puppies next year. Perhaps an elephant?” Jhiqui suggested, cackling at Jorah and Daenerys’ stunned expressions.

“No no, please no birthday elephants.” Daenerys told her friends sternly, hoping the offer had only been a joke.

Jon showed up later in the afternoon, apologizing and saying he spent the last few hours trying to figure out what eight year old girls would even want for their birthday since he procrastinated on buying them a birthday present until that very day.

The kids played all sorts of games throughout the day. Everything from bobbing for apples to relay races to balloon tosses.

Nothing excited the kids more than they got to hit the dragon piñata though.

They took turns hitting the piñata, trying their hardest to knock the treat filled dragon to the ground.

When it was Jeorge’s turn, Jorah had to hold him up so the boy could reach the piñata with the bat and all of the other kids cheered the four year old on and they cheered even louder when he finally knocked the piñata to the ground.

A big smile broke across the boy’s face when all the kids congratulated him but once Jorah placed him on the ground so he could gather some of the scattered candy, he burst into tears, waddling over to the broken dragon and hugging it in his arms.

“Jeorgie, it’s fine, it’s supposed to be broken. Look, there’s candy.” Jorah came over to his son and kneeled down next to him, running his hand over his head in an attempt to console the boy.

“Here Jeorgie. You like chocolate right?” Elaena handed her younger brother a candy bar, meeting his teary violet gaze gently and smiled when he reached out and grabbed the chocolate.

As soon as the boy had the candy in his hand, he started crying again, his free hand running through the paper strips on the piñata sadly.

“Jeorge, what’s the matter?” Daenerys joined Jorah in trying to console their son, trying to peel him away from the destroyed piñata with no success.

“He’s dead.” Jeorge sniffled, his violet eyes fixed on the dragon as his lower lip trembled.

Jorah and Daenerys looked at each other, both finding the situation sad, amusing and adorable in equal measures.

“Here, let me see him. Maybe I can fix him up.” Jorah offered and finally got the piñata away from the boy, holding the thing under his arm as he headed back inside to see what he could do.

“Come on Jeorgie, see all the candy? Go get some.” Daenerys urged her boy, giving all the older kids a thankful look when she realized they all waited for the younger boy before they started gathering up the fallen candy.

She remembered the one time that her mother had gotten a piñata and Viserys had hit her with the bat when she got to the candy first after Rhaegar had knocked it from the tree. Viserys hadn’t been nice about gathering the candy either, stepping on her fingers when she reached out for something that he had wanted.

Her mother had never bought another piñata after that one and Daenerys couldn’t say she was too disappointed as she had only ended up with about five pieces of candy, three of which Viserys ate anyways.

Once Jeorge’s mind was off the broken dragon piñata, his smile returned and he set his mind to collecting the candy gleefully, his laughter echoing through the backyard.

“Your son is an adorable little bugger Jorah.” Dacey told her cousin after following him into the house.

Jorah smiled and nodded, setting the dragon onto the kitchen table and looking it over.

“I’m sure he’s going to have girls flocking to him when he gets older.” Jorelle added, laughing at Jorah’s disgruntled expression that he shot in her direction, obviously not amused with her comment.

“Oh, and Rhaella and Elaena will have boys all over them for sure.” Dacey cackled at her older cousin’s scandalized look, obviously hitting a sore spot with him.

“Not if I can help it.” He grunted, returning his attention to the piñata and ignoring his cheeky cousins for the moment.

Deciding that duct tape had yet to fail him in many different repairs, Jorah dug through one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a roll.

Wrapping a copious amount of duct tape around the dragon’s neck, Jorah stood the piñata up and nodded, pleased when it looked like it would stay.

He went to one of the closets and pulled out an old white, stained cloth and cut it into a long strip, wrapping it around the neck like a bandage and tying it off.

“There. Now he’s not dead.” Jorah picked the piñata up and went back outside, his cousins following him out.

The huge smile that broke out across Jeorge’s face when the boy saw the fixed dragon made the effort worth it.

After the games, they brought out the cake and lit all the candles, singing happy birthday to the girls and laughing as they blew the out the candles, only for them to relight on their own.

“What in the world!?” Rhaella exclaimed, trying to blow them out again, smiling when they went out then growling when they relit again.

“Stop it!” Elaena told the candles in frustration, shooting her parents a look when they kept laughing at their predicament.

Together, they both blew the candles out and screamed in sync when more than half of them relit for the third time.

“Make them stop! Momma! Papa! It’s not funny!” Rhaella complained, shoving the cake towards Jorah and Daenerys with a petulant frown.

“Okay okay, fine.” Daenerys conceded, plucking the candles out of the cake and dipping them in a cup of water to put the relighting candles out for good.

They served up the cake and ice cream and afterwards, the girls opened their presents.

“Jeorgie, do you want to help open this one?” Elaena asked her brother after she saw him staring at the wrapped boxes longingly, his face breaking out into a smile as he nodded enthusiastically.

With Jeorge’s help, Elaena opened her present, making sure she and her sister thanked whoever it was from.

After they finished opening all of their presents, the kids took off again to continue playing their games until their parents showed up to pick them up. Each kid got a goodie bag full of candy and little toys as a thanks for coming.

The silence that befell the house after the last guest left was odd, the only sounds that echoed through the house were from the puppies.

They all sat down in the living room, Jorah and Daenerys on the couch while the kids were on the floor with the pups.

“So you girls have a good time?” Daenerys asked, her eyes wanted to shut since the day had been hectic, her head found a resting place on Jorah’s shoulder.

“Yes, we did. Thank you.” Both girls said, smiling widely at their parents before their attention was drawn back to their puppy.

“You three have to help out with the pups. Feed and water them, take them on walks.” Jorah told them tiredly, a small smile coming out on his face when they all nodded enthusiastically.

“We will, we promise.”

“Have you figured out their names yet?” Daenerys questioned, her arms wrapping around Jorah’s waist as she nuzzled against him.

“Mine is Princess.” Rhaella told them brightly, her hands running over her girl pup’s coat.

“Mine’s Cocoa.” Elaena said with a smile, her male pup wriggling around excitedly in her lap.

“Bear!” Jeorgie hugged his puppy, the little boy puppy licking his boy’s face.

“Those are perfect names for them. You three ready for bed?” Daenerys asked with a yawn, her eyes trying to slip shut without her permission.

“Just a little longer Momma?” All three begged and she nodded once and before long, she was fast asleep snuggled against Jorah’s side.

It left Jorah to pick his wife up and carry her to their bedroom to settle her on the bed before heading out to tuck the kids in and figure out where they were going to leave the pups for the night.

He hadn’t expected to have to deal with three new puppies, but like with everything he and Daenerys did, they would deal with it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian bear dog puppies are absolutely adorable and the adults are huge and so fluffy looking. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one has a fight in it, but it gets resolved pretty quickly I swear! Also, it's kind a big jump in the years between the previous chapter and this one, but I hope you all enjoy it!

“Where are you going Rhaella?” Twelve year old Jeorge asked his older sister, ignoring the way she snapped her head around to glare at him.

“None of your business Jeorgie.” Rhaella huffed at her younger brother, annoyed that she hadn’t noticed him sitting in the kitchen when she snuck in.

“Does Mom and Dad know you are leaving?” He asked, blowing his blonde-ginger hair out of his eyes. Mother had been trying to get him to cut it shorter for months, but he steadfastly refused making mother say he inherited his father’s stubbornness.

Which was something that Jeorge was very pleased with, knowing he was ‘just like father’.

“Of course they do.” Rhaella was seriously getting annoyed with her brother. She was going to be late to her date that her parents _definitely_ didn’t know about, but she didn’t want to tell them about it.

Jeorge stared at his sixteen year old sister and shook his head with a grin.

“So you should have no problems with me asking Dad about it then? Just to double check.” The way his sister’s eyes widened told the young boy everything.

“Don’t you dare Jeorgie!” She snarled at him, moving around the counter to try and grab him.

“What’s going on in here?”

Both kids froze at the sound of their father’s voice and they looked over to him.

When Jorah cocked his eyebrow at his children, clearly expecting one of them to answer him, they glanced at each other.

“Rhaella’s trying to leave the house on a _date_.” Jeorge supplied with a smile, ever so pleased to be the one to answer to father’s fury.

Jorah turned his blue gaze to his daughter, his eyes warning that she was treading on thin ice right now.

“That’s two people who have told me about your date. When were you planning on telling me or your mother about it?” Jorah asked, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at his daughter firmly.

She shifted on her feet, her hands playing with her short skirt for a moment before she sighed.

“I didn’t want to tell you about it because you and mom would forbid me from going out with him.” Rhaella huffed, kicking the floor with her toe and refusing to meet her father’s eyes.

“So you thought hiding it from us would make us more willing to accept him?” Jorah grumbled as he closed the distance between them and shooting a look at Jeorge when the boy giggled in amusement, quieting his son immediately.

Elaena walked in and looked at her father for a moment then at her twin, apologetically.

“She’s afraid you won’t like him and will make her break up with him.” Elaena told Jorah, coming to stand next to him.

Jorah looked between his two daughters, silently amazed on how different they ended up being.

While Rhaella was all sparkles and revealing outfits (a fact that Jorah had fought against but Daenerys had been supportive of her daughter and she had won out), Elaena was more refined and modest.

“And is there a specific reason why we wouldn’t like him?” Jorah questioned both the girls, glancing back at his wife when she came into the kitchen to figure out what was going on.

“He’s part of the football team and kind of a punk.” Elaena offered, ignoring the way her sister glared at her.

“Oh hell no.” Jorah growled, knowing exactly how those kind of boys acted and not wanting one of them anywhere near his teenaged daughter.

“Jorah, perhaps we should have her invite him over and try to get to know him before making any rash judgements.” Daenerys chided her protective husband, knowing that he was just worried about his baby girl.

Jorah sighed, looking at Daenerys like he couldn’t believe that she was actually willing to let their daughter have a boyfriend right now.

“She’s sixteen and...” Daenerys started and gave him an irritated look when he cut her off.

“Exactly. She’s sixteen and isn’t ready to be dating some punk football player.” Jorah argued in exasperation.

Daenerys cocked an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips.

“Jorah. How old were you when you got married the first time and how old was your wife?” She shot back at him, watching him flounder in shock for a few moments before tilting her head at him waiting.

“I was seventeen and she was sixteen, but that is beyond the point.” Jorah huffed with a glower, knowing that Daenerys was going to end up getting her way with this no matter how much Jorah was against it because he loved her and trusted her with his entire being.

“It is not and you know it. You’re going to have to let her go at some point Jorah, I am going to want grandkids one day. Don’t you want grandbabies?” Daenerys said softly, coming over to stand next to her nearly pouting husband and rest her hand on his cheek gently.

Jorah sighed, his eyes darting over to his teenage daughter before returning to his wife’s triumphant grin.

“Not until they are at least thirty.” Jorah grumbled, causing Daenerys to laugh and shake her head in bewilderment.

“Jorah, you can’t treat them like they are babies forever. They’ve got to grow up and move out _sometime_.” Daenerys met his skeptical glance in vexation.

“I know...just not until they are older. They’re still my little girls.” He said, his voice sad and his expression matching as his eyes dropped to the ground with a heavy sigh.

“Fine...invite this boy over tomorrow. We’ll judge if he’s worthy enough for you.” Jorah eventually conceded, turning his attention to Rhaella, who jumped happily and threw her arms around her father’s neck, kissing his stubbly cheek.

“Oh thank you thank you! I’ll go call him now!” She nearly skipped out of the room, stopping at the door to look back at her papa.

“And Papa? I’ll always be your little girl, no matter how old you get.” Rhaella grinned and spun around to leave, her laughter echoing down the hallway at Jorah’s unamused grunt.

Elaena went over to her father and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder and delighting in his closeness when he returned her embrace with a sigh.

“Is there any secret boyfriend I should about?” Jorah asked his more reserved daughter, laughing with her when she chuckled into his chest.

“No, boys are overrated.” She told him very matter-of-factly and smiled when he kissed her cheek, his unshaven beard tickling her.

“Very true.” He agreed, meeting Daenerys’ gaze when she started laughing and came over to him to rest her hand on his shoulder.

“Most of them are, but very rarely, you find one that isn’t. When you least expect it, you find one that loves you more than anything and will do anything to make sure you are happy and you will find that you love him more than anything and would do anything to make him happy.” Daenerys spoke to her daughter, but met Jorah’s gaze while she did.

“And when you do, listen to your heart and never let him go.” She finished, seeing the unshed tears in her husband’s eyes.

“I don’t know if I should be feeling all tingly with all the emotions that are in the room right now or gagging because Mom and Dad are getting all lovey dovey.” Jeorge spoke up, sitting at the table and watching everything with all the curiosity of a twelve year old.

“Jeorgie! Come on, I think it’s well past your bed time.” Elaena chastised her younger brother, moving away from her parents and leading her protesting brother out of the room.

“But it’s the weekend! I don’t need to go to bed early!” Jeorge complained, looking to his mother and father for help, but they weren’t paying much attention to his pleadings.

The kitchen was silent, Jorah and Daenerys staring into each other’s eyes for a long while, each of them lost in their love filled thoughts.

“I love you.” Daenerys smiled when Jorah broke the silence and closed the distance between them, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

“And I love you.” She replied earnestly, her lips seeking his out.

There they were, standing in their kitchen, lost in each other’s arms as they made out like teenagers.

Daenerys let Jorah lead her backwards until her back pressed against the countertop, her leg shifting up and resting against his hip, his hands dropping down to lift her up and settle her on the edge of the counter.

She rested her forehead against his as she wrapped her legs around his hips, using her feet to drag him closer and letting out a soft moan when their clothed hips met.

Slotting their lips together, Jorah silenced her moan with another kiss, grinding their groins together and smirking when she buried her fingers into his greying hair.

Daenerys’ fingers quickly left his hair and dropped down to his shirt buttons, undoing the top three before she froze as a voice rang out in the silence.

“Oh gods! I think I walked into a nightmare.” Jeorge stared at his parent’s in shock, his eyes wide as they both turned their heads to look at him.

His mother was panting heavily, her face burnt red from both embarrassment and his father’s beard while his father was frowning deeply at him, running his hand down his face and stepping away from Daenerys before shifting his pants and helping her off the counter.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed Jeorge?” Jorah grumbled, tucking a strand of Daenerys’ silver hair behind her ear.

“It’s the weekend and it’s only eight.” The boy stated petulantly, heading over to the sink to get a glass of water as that was the whole reason he had come back to the kitchen in the first place.

Seeing what he had seen, Jeorge would rather face dehydration than relive the experience.

“Don’t stay up too late then. Be in bed by eleven.” Daenerys told her son, ruffling his hair for a moment then turned back to Jorah, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

Shutting the door behind them, Daenerys broke into a laugh and turned to Jorah, her laugh silenced when he smashed their lips together again.

Daenerys and Jorah had been together for nearly twenty years now, and yet their love for each other still burned strong and would continue burning for the rest of their lives, of that she had no doubt.

*****

“Please don’t scare him off Papa.” Rhaella pleaded with her father the next day, meeting his blue gaze from across the table.

“I’m not making any promises.” Jorah grunted and turned his attention to his wife when she smacked his arm lightly.

“Jorah, try to be civil with the boy.” Daenerys chided her gruff and unhappy husband.

The doorbell rang and Rhaella shot out of her chair, trying to get to the door first, but when she moved past her father, he grabbed her arm and kept her from getting around him.

“I’ll get the door.” Jorah grumbled, giving his daughter a look that gave her no room to argue.

“Papa, please...” She begged him, looking to her mother when Jorah walked off to go answer the door.

Opening the front door, Jorah stared down at the boy, his face drawn in a glower and his eyes ice blue.

“Uhh...hi. I’m...uhh...Robby. I’m here to see...Rhaella.” The boy shifted on his feet and his eyes looking everywhere but Jorah. His heightened nerves making him a mess as his girlfriend’s father stared at him displeased

“I know. And if you think...” He started, his voice rough and grumbly before Daenerys came over and pushed him out of the way.

“Jorah, be nice. Sorry about that. I’m Daenerys, Rhaella’s mother. This is Jorah, her father if you haven’t figured that much out. It’s nice to meet you.” She said, moving Jorah out of the way so the boy could come into the house.

“It’s...nice to meet you too Mrs. Mormont...Mr. Mormont.” Robby stuttered, his gaze kept flicking over to Jorah and wondering if the man was going to kill him if he made any wrong moves. He certainly looked the type that would.

“I wish I could say the same to you.” Jorah grumbled irritably, grunting when Daenerys elbowed him in the side.

“I’m going to send you to your room if you don’t knock it off and be nice to the boy.” She frowned at him, meeting his shocked gaze and not taking any shit from him.

Jorah sighed and looked at Robby for a long while.

“Fine, I’ll be good.” Jorah muttered, turning and walking further into the living room, sitting on the couch in a huff.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s just worried about his baby girl.” Daenerys chatted pleasantly with the boy, who still looked like he was a nervous wreck.

“Mom...please.” Rhaella said in exasperation, coming over to her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

They all sat on the couches in the living room, Daenerys made sure she was seated next to her grumpy husband.

“How old are you?” Jorah asked, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at the teenage boy.

“Uhh...seventeen. How about you?” The boy replied and they could all see the moment that he realized what he just said in his nervousness.

Jorah snorted, cocking an eyebrow at the boy as even he could see how uncomfortable the kid was.

“Old enough. Your parents give you a sex talk?” He asked and Daenerys choked next to him, looking at him in surprise.

“Papa! Oh my god...” Rhaella buried her face in her hands, embarrassment turning her face red to match her boyfriend’s.

“I...yes...they did.” Robby shifted very uncomfortably under his girlfriend’s father’s scrutiny.

“Good, but if I find out that you’ve deflowered my daughter, I’ll...” Jorah growled, his threat muffled underneath his wife’s palm when she covered his mouth.

“Okay, that’s enough Jorah. Why don’t you go let the dogs out or something?” Daenerys met his gaze fiercely, letting him know she wasn’t amused with him at the moment.

After she uncovered his mouth he frowned at her.

“They have a dog door that they can go through, I don’t need to...” Jorah argued, crossing his arms across his chest petulantly.

“Then go and water the garden.” She said, pushing on his shoulder to try and get him up and off the couch.

“We have a sprinkler system that deals with that.” At that, she about screamed in frustration with him. He was being an ass to Rhaella’s boyfriend simply because he didn’t like the idea of his daughter being with a boy.

“Then go get rid of your pissy attitude, I’ve had it up to here with you right now. You can’t baby her forever Jorah!” Daenerys yelled at him, not noticing the way the two teenagers grew real awkward witnessing the adults fight.

Rhaella can’t say she had ever seen her parents have an actual fight, usually they worked things out peacefully if they disagreed about something.

“So what? I don’t get a say in this at all then?” Both of them stood up then, he towering over her while she shot flames at him with her eyes.

“You’re not even giving him a chance Jorah! He seems like a nice boy and you’ve already gotten a preconceived notion about...” He cut her off with a growl, her nostrils flaring in anger.

“He’s no different than any other boy his age! All he wants is to get into her pants and when she ends up pregnant he’ll want nothing to do with her!” Jorah’s voice wasn’t quite at the level that one could say was yelling, but it was louder than Rhaella and Daenerys had heard it before.

“Are you talking from experience?” Daenerys shot back, her temper with him had snapped.

Jorah stared at her blankly for a long while, unable to believe she had asked that of him.

“You know, I’m going to ignore that you just said that.” He eventually said, his voice dropping dangerously.

“Just get out of here Jorah.” She snapped back at him, her dragon within roaring and making her see red.

“I don’t want that punk kid around my daugh...” His head snapped to the side when she struck him, her palm hitting flat against his cheek.

The second the hit echoed through the living room, Daenerys regretted her actions, immediately wishing she could take it back.

Jorah turned his head back to look at her, his blue eyes showing a spectrum of emotions ranging from anger to hurt.

Without another word, he stalked out of the living room and moments later, Daenerys heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Falling heavily onto the couch with a shaky sigh, Daenerys couldn’t meet her daughter’s gaze.

“Momma?” Rhaella said, her voice wavered as her eyes watered from what she had just watched. Never had her parents fought like that.

“I’m sorry about that. I’ll have to talk to your father later.” The older woman said, running her hands through her hair.

“I promise we aren’t always like this Robby, he’s normally a very sweet man so I don’t know what his problem is today.” She apologized to the boy, smiling gently and hoping that they hadn’t scared him away from wanting to be with Rhaella.

“It’s fine Mrs. Mormont. My parents fight all the time, so I’m used to it.” Robby told her and it broke her heart.

“Please, call me Daenerys.” She said with a forced smile, her mind kept returning to the hurt expression Jorah had on his face after she hit him and she hoped that he would forgive her.

All three of them looked up when Jorah came back into the room, one of his travel bags in his hand as he walked towards the door.

“Papa? Where are you going?” Rhaella asked, her voice becoming panicked as she stood up and made to go over to her father.

“I’m leaving. Go ahead and fuck him for all I care, it’s not like my opinion matters anyways.” He ground out as he opened the front door.

“Jorah, please...” Daenerys stood up, looking at him pleadingly as she made her way over to him, his face red where she had smacked him.

Jorah didn’t stop to let her catch up with him, he opened his car door and threw the bag into the back before crawling into the driver’s seat and slamming the door shut.

Daenerys and Rhaella watched as he backed out of the driveway and drove off, both of their hearts breaking as the car left.

Elaena and Jeorge came out and went over to their sides.

“What’s going on?” Elaena asked worriedly when she saw her mother and sister crying.

“Papa’s left us.” Rhaella told her twin, turning and wrapping her arms around Elaena’s shoulders.

“He’s going to come back...right?” Jeorgie questioned optimistically, not wanting to think otherwise.

“Of course he will...” Daenerys said with a fake smile, trying to stay strong for her and Jorah’s kids.

She knew that he wouldn’t up and leave them without another word, he simply loved his kids too much to do that to them.

“Come on, let’s head back inside.”

Robby stayed for dinner remarkably, supporting his girlfriend the best he could and trying to keep her laughing and smiling.

Daenerys wished that Jorah could see how kind the boy was, but as soon as she thought about her husband, she had to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

She hugged Robby before he left, telling him that he was welcome to come and visit anytime.

After he was gone, Daenerys went into her and Jorah’s bedroom and sat on the edge of their bed, petting Drogon when he jumped up next to her and rubbed his head against her side.

“Mom? When is Papa going to come home?” Jeorge asked, standing in the doorway to the room, his violet eyes watering and full of worry.

“I don’t know Jeorgie...I don’t know.” He came in and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her shoulder as he cried.

Daenerys rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him while trying not to start crying herself.

When she woke up the next morning, the bed next to her cold and unslept in for the first time in almost twenty years, Daenerys felt lost.

Getting out of bed, she went into the kitchen, half expecting to see Jorah waiting for her there, holding his cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

The kitchen was empty though, beyond the three dogs that were piled up in the corner, fast asleep.

She grabbed her cellphone and turned it on, scrolling through her contacts to find Jorah’s.

Typing out an apology, she stared at it for a long while before deleting it. It sounded too forced and unnatural.

Daenerys struggled for ten minutes to decide what it was that she wanted to send to him before she just sighed and sent him something simple and she hoped nostalgic.

\--Hey there handsome--

It had been the first thing she ever texted to him, back when they worked at that shitty little company and she had asked him to take her to the company costume party. He had been so surprised to have her talk to him and he had been adorably awkward.

She waited for him to reply, she knew after eighteen years of being married to him, that he was a slow texter.

But after twenty minutes of not getting a response, she added more to her message.

\--I love you my sweet bear knight--

Again, after she got nothing in response, she sent one last text as the tears in her eyes finally escaped and rolled down her cheek.

\--Please forgive me Jorah, I’m so so sorry...I love you--

Daenerys set her phone down on the table and waited.

When her phone started ringing, she jumped and grabbed it, not even looking at who was calling her before she answered.

“Jorah, look I’m so sorry I should have never...” She rambled as soon as she pressed the phone to her ear.

“Woah there, let’s calm down a bit Daenerys.” Jeor’s voice came through the phone and she deflated visibly.

“Jorah’s here with me, he was pretty upset last night.” Jeor told her softly and she sighed.

“How is he?” She asked, worried about her husband’s mental being as she knew that he was probably reliving the memories of his marriage with Lynesse last night.

“He’s still dazed I think. How are you holding up?” Her father in law questioned and she hiccupped sadly.

“Just about as good as a girl can when her husband leaves her I suppose.” Daenerys rested her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows against the table top.

“Hey now, Jorah still loves you more than anything...he just felt that things at the house needed time to cool down.” If it had been coming from Jorah himself, she would have had an easier time believing it, but it wasn’t so she had a hard time accepting it.

“I tried texting him earlier and he’s been ignoring me.” She told him, her voice filled with sorrow.

“Has he? Jorah have you been ignoring your wife’s text messages?” The last part sounded distant as Jeor turned to his son to address him.

“What? No...I just haven’t got my phone on me...why?” Jorah’s voice drifted through to Daenerys quietly.

“Fine, then you talk to her now.” Jeor’s gruff voice ordered and she could hear the phone being shuffled around.

“Fix this Jorah, don’t let your goddamn pride ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you.” Jeor told his son and she could hear Jorah sigh before he put the phone up to his ear.

“Daenerys? You still there?” Jorah’s voice came through the speaker and she sighed gently.

“Yes, I am. Jorah I’m so sorry about yesterday, I shouldn’t have...” She started saying again, this time to the right person, but he cut her off.

“Don’t be sorry. I deserved it and I shouldn’t have been such an ass. I should be the one apologizing.” Jorah said and Daenerys wished she could wrap her arms around him.

“We both were wrong. Can you forgive me Jorah?”

“Of course I can. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” She sighed in relief.

“Yes, I forgive you my bear.”

“I love you Daenerys.” She smiled widely at that, repeating the sentiment back to him.

“I love you too Jorah, more than anything. Will you please come home now?”

Jorah was quiet for a few moments and she heard some muffled talking in the background before she heard Jorah chastising his father.

“Oh my gods, sorry about that. Yeah, I’ll be on my way. See you soon love.” Jorah said and before she was able to say goodbye to him, Jeor was back on the phone.

“It’s good to see you’ve made up. Now do you think I should be expecting another grandbaby in about nine months?” Daenerys laughed out loud at her father-in-law’s question, shaking her head in exasperation.

“No, probably not.” She told him and even though she couldn’t see him, she could practically hear him deflate in disappointment.

“You mean that you and Jorah aren’t going to have make-up sex?”

Daenerys snorted and rolled her eyes, her gaze going to her son when he walked into the kitchen and looked at her curiously.

“Oh, we will I’m sure. But it will be protected make up sex.” She laughed at her son’s disgusted look and Jeor’s displeased grunt.

“But perhaps the condom will be another faulty one.” He said hopefully and she snorted.

“Don’t jinx it please. Have a good day.” She hung up before he could say anything more on the matter.

“Gross Mom. Did you have to say that while I was in here?” Jeorge complained, opening up the fridge and pulling out the milk.

“What? How else do you think your father and I had you and your sisters?” Daenerys chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

“Still, it’s gross Mom. I don’t want to have the visual of you and Dad doing that.” Jeorge grabbed his cup of milk and got out of the kitchen as soon as he could before his mother could say anything else.

He came back after a few seconds, looking at her with the same expression Jorah got whenever he was worried and it startled her how much her son looked like his father in that moment.

“Is Dad coming back soon?” Jeorge asked, his voice betraying his hope.

“Yes, he’s on his way home right now.” Daenerys told him, smiling genuinely at the way his face brightened up at that.

“Will everything be okay then?” Elaena questioned as she and Rhaella came into the kitchen, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

“I think so.” The twins both smiled happily at that.

“Hey, Rhae? Elaena? Can we go out somewhere once Dad gets home?” Jeorge looked at his sisters pleadingly, both girls tilted their heads inquisitively.

“Don’t you want to stick around and spend time with Papa?” Elaena was confused why he would want to get out of the house so quickly after their father got back.

“I would, but Mom wants to have make-up sex with him once he gets back and I don’t want to be in the house when that’s going down.” Jeorge made a face and shuddered, earning a laugh from his mother.

“I did not need to know that.” Rhaella grimaced, not looking at her mother as the woman laughed.

Their heads popped up when the sound of a car door shutting echoed from the front. The twins and Jeorge ran to the front of the house and Daenerys could hear them exclaim happily as they embraced their father.

Daenerys sat in the kitchen, waiting for their kids to finish greeting their father and have their moment with him, her fingers playing with her coffee cup nervously.

“Daenerys...” She turned her head at his voice and the moment their eyes locked, all was forgiven.

Standing from her seat, they both closed the distance between them and embraced.

“I’m so sorry my love.” Jorah whispered into her hair and she tightened her hold on him, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Jorah. I love you my sweet bear knight.” The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled when he laughed, his amusement rumbling through his chest.

“My beautiful dragon queen, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“And I think with that, it’s our cue to leave. Have a good time you two, but please be finished by the time we return.” Rhaella said brightly, grabbing the car keys and leading her other two siblings out of the kitchen.

“Where are they going?” Jorah asked his wife quizzically, leaning back to meet her gaze and cocking an eyebrow when she started giggling.

“Oh, I’m not sure where they are going. But they’re leaving because they think we are going to have make up sex.” She told him with a chuckle and stared at his thoughtful expression.

“Are we not?” Letting her forehead fall against his collarbone she laughed before searching for his lips with hers.

“Damn right we are.” Daenerys reassured him, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly again, her heart was finally put back together, the missing half had returned to her.

And she wasn’t willing to ever let him go again.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in the hospital room, his family gathered around him as he held his first granddaughter, Jorah couldn’t stop smiling.

The tiny girl was cradled in his arms as she slept, fluffy blonde hair adorning her head.

He kissed her forehead softly, turning his back to keep her away from the other set of arms that was trying to take her away from him, then promptly rewarded him with an annoyed grunt.

“Jorah! Stop hogging our granddaughter. I want to hold her too you know.” Daenerys circled around him, shooting him an irritated look that softened when she looked down at the girl in her husband’s arms.

“You can hold her later. She’s mine right now.” Jorah stated matter-of-factly, turning once again when she tried to ease her arms under his so she could take the girl.

“Jorah!” She groaned at him, looking to her amused and tired daughter for help.

Rhaella laughed drowsily, her eyes going over to her own husband Robby, who took the hint and cleared his throat.

“So...uhh...Dad...hand Catalina over or...or else...” Robby made his way slowly over to the eldest Mormont, withering under his glower.

While he and Jorah had made amends from the first time they had met three years ago when he and Rhaella had started dating, there were moments where the older man still scared him. Rhaella had once described her father as a soft teddy bear, but Robby believed that he was more of the grizzly bear type.

“Or else what?” Jorah asked, the question harsh but his voice was quiet.

“Papa, let someone else hold her for a bit. I promise you that you’ll have plenty of grandpa time in the future.” Rhaella scolded him, then tried to convince him to let her mother hold the babe.

Jorah looked at his daughter then down at his granddaughter, sighing before handing the baby over to an excited Daenerys.

“I take it that it’s going to be a long time before I get to hold my niece.” Elaena chuckled, patting her brother in law on the shoulder as he sighed himself.

“I’m her father and I’ve only got to hold her for a minute before she was stolen away from me.” Robby laughed then met Jorah’s gaze when he looked at him near apologetically.

“Believe me boy, you’ll have days when you will be glad to dump her off at our house for the weekend so you can have some peace and quiet in the house.” Jorah’s eyes left his son in law’s to search for his daughter’s.

“Don’t worry Papa, you’ll have plenty of ‘Grandpa Sleepovers’ with Catalina.” Rhaella chuckled, her eyes going to her mother who looked as if she was planning on leaving the hospital room with Catalina.

“Mother! Return my daughter to me please.” Daenerys laughed sheepishly, giving Jorah a look that showcased her disappointment that she was caught trying to smuggle the babe out.

“Okay, fine.” Settling the baby into her daughter’s arms, Daenerys reluctantly let Catalina go and stepped into her husband’s embrace.

They watched the new parents coo over their daughter, remembering when their own kids were that small. The immense wave of love washing over them the second they had been placed into their arms for the first time was unforgettable.

Jorah turned his attention to his other two children, his eyes lingering on them until they looked over at him questioningly.

“When are you two going to start having children?” Jorah asked them, getting mixed responses from both children.

“I’m like...fifteen Dad. That’s weird.” Jeorgie grimaced at his father, crossing his arms across his chest and looked at his mother.

“I was seventeen the first time I married.” Jorah shot back half-heartedly with a laugh at his teenaged son’s disgust at the idea of being a father at this point in his life, a time when he was more interested in going out with his friends than caring for a baby.

Looking to his other daughter, Jorah cocked his eyebrow, expecting an answer from her.

“Papa...I would need to find a boyfriend first and it’s hard to find a good one.” Elaena informed her father with a roll of her eyes, wondering what had happened to his earlier statement of waiting for his daughters to be in their thirties before they started having kids.

“You know...you don’t necessarily need a man to have a baby. They’ve got other options like sperm banks.” Daenerys chipped in with a grin, looping her arm through Jorah’s and meeting their daughter’s unimpressed stare.

“Uh...no thanks. I think I’ll wait until I’m older and can find a decent man.” Elaena huffed, returning her attention to her new niece.

*****

Putting the leftovers from lunch in the fridge, Daenerys smiled at all of the crayon drawn pictures that now lined the refrigerator door.

She headed into the living room to where her granddaughter and husband were seated around the small table coloring more masterpieces. The blonde girl with bright blue eyes grinned over at her as she came in.

“Nana! I color!” Catalina beamed excitedly, her attention returning to the coloring book she and her Pappy were coloring in a picture of duck.

“I see. It’s beautiful Lina.” Daenerys came over and looked down at the scribbly mess on the page, kissing the girl’s head.

She sat on the ground next to Jorah, turning her gaze to him and drew her eyes over his greying hair and his tired eyes. Leaning forward, Daenerys kissed his cheek and earned a gentle smile from her husband.

“You color Nana?” Catalina asked her grandmother, handing her a purple crayon with a big smile.

Daenerys picked up the crayon and colored in one of the duck’s feet, her other hand coming to rest on Jorah’s leg.

She was halfway through coloring in the other foot when the doorbell rang and she stood up, knowing it was likely Rhaella coming to pick up her daughter.

Opening the door, Daenerys smiled at the silver haired woman.

“Hi Mom, how’d Catalina behave?” Rhaella came in and kissed her mother’s cheek with a smile.

“Oh she was good. Kept your father busy when he was home.” Daenerys laughed softly, pausing when her daughter put her hand on her shoulder.

“Is Papa seriously still working? Shouldn’t he have retired by now?” Rhaella asked in surprise, giving Daenerys a look that showed her disbelief.

“Yeah, he’s refusing to retire even though I’ve asked him to a few times now. He doesn’t want me to have to work while he sits at home doing nothing.” Daenerys rolled her eyes in exasperation. She loves Jorah, but he was so stubborn sometimes it drove her insane and he was resolute in his decision in not retiring until she did too.

Never mind the fact he was twenty some years older than her and had a good retirement plan from the company he ran and his military pension to boot.

“He’s going to have to retire sometime. Whenever I see him, he always looks exhausted.” Rhaella sighed sadly and Daenerys nodded.

“I know. Maybe I’ll have to strong arm him into retiring. He deserves a rest from work.” Daenerys said before they went into the living room and Catalina leapt to her feet, running to her mother to wrap her arms around her waist.

“Momma! Pappy and I color duck! See!” She led her mother to the coloring book to show off the picture, pleased to see the smile on her mother’s face.

“I see! It’s a beautiful duck Catalina.” Rhaella picked up the girl, kissing her face before kissing her father’s cheek.

“Did you enjoy the sleepover Catalina?” She asked her daughter who nodded her head vigorously.

“I did! Pappy and I play and color.” Catalina told her mother and looked over at her grandfather in adoration.

“That’s good. Thank you two so much for watching her.”

“It’s no big deal. We had fun didn’t we Lina?” Jorah smiled at his granddaughter who laughed and nodded her head excitedly.

“I’m glad you had fun with Catalina, Papa.” Rhaella hummed, glancing over at her mother for a moment before smiling at her father, seeing his exhausted expression and holding back her frown at how much he overworks himself so her mother didn’t have to work as often.

“I always enjoy having her over, she’s a little angel.” Jorah replied, pushing himself up from the seat on the ground with a pained grunt, his hips cracking as he stood up.

“Are you sure you’re talking about my little Catalina?” Rhaella joked lightly, her daughter was a force to be reckoned with whenever she was at home.

Jorah huffed in laughter, sitting more comfortably on the couch and wrapping his arm around Daenerys when she sat next to him.

Rhaella grinned at her mother as an idea came to her.

She looked back at her father, bouncing Catalina on her hip.

“So Papa, I assume you would want to have your granddaughter visit again right?” Rhaella asked saccharine sweetly, earning a confused expression from her father.

“Aye, of course I would.” Jorah said, furrowing his eyebrows since he figured that it should have been obvious that he’d want more grandpa time.

“Then I’m sure that you’ll be retiring soon correct?”

Jorah stared at his daughter then glanced over at Daenerys, who was meeting Rhaella’s gaze in surprise and pride.

“I didn’t have any plans to...why?” He eventually answered, wary as to what this was about.

“That’s a shame, since I don’t want to stick you with Catalina on your only days off, so I guess I’ll have to find another babysitter until then.” Rhaella sighed dramatically, attempting not to laugh at her father’s scandalized expression.

“I-It’s not a problem, really.” He responded quickly, shaking his head in denial of her statement.

“No, no. I don’t want to take away your only time off to watch Catalina, but should you decide to retire...you’d have all the time in the world to spend with your granddaughter.” She told him, holding back her grin as her mother broke into a huge smile and buried it against Jorah’s shoulder.

Jorah was silent for a long time, looking between his daughter and the woman that was hiding her obviously grinning face against him before locking eyes with his blue eyed granddaughter.

“Fine...I’ll retire. On the promise that I get to watch Catalina more often.” Jorah grunted after a time, his eyes turning to his wife when she kissed him on the cheek happily.

“Good, I’m glad.” Daenerys said happily, her arms tightening around his shoulders as she met his suspicious gaze, obviously wondering if she had put Rhaella up to this.

She and Jorah have been through a lot through the years.

The awkward first date, the months of actual dating, their engagement and ensuing wedding, parenting and grandparenting, now together they would spend their retirement enjoying the little things in life.

Wherever their journey brought them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
